


Hold You Down.

by AgentHawk11



Series: Bathena Week [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: "As much as hated to see her hurting, he understood how much she needed to do this."A coda to 3x07
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Bathena Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553389
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bathena Week 2019





	Hold You Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bathena Week Day 3
> 
> Enjoy!

Bobby’s eyes were on Athena as she removed her badge from her hip. An action she did daily. It signified taking off the weight of the outside world. It was commonplace. Today was different. Today she was finally shedding the 30 years worth of weight she’d attached to that badge. As she held it in her hand, she looked down at it, feeling everything she’d held on to and associated with it finally collapse. He took half a step towards her as her brown eyes glossed with unshed tears. Her hand started to shake and he moved quickly as the metal badge hit the floor and her knees started to give way.

Bobby caught her as the tears streamed down her face and the deep sobs wracked her body. He whispered reassurances as she let it out. As much as hated to see her hurting, he understood how much she needed to do this. They made their way to the floor, him still holding her in his arms. Her grip on his shirt tightened as he pulled her into him, her head settled onto his chest. He was more than prepared to sit there as long as she needed.

Neither were aware of how much time had passed. If his stiffening limbs were any indication, it had been a while. Her sobs had settled into whimpers and sniffles. Soon, the protective hold he had on her loosened when he didn’t hear anything at all. He looked down to find her asleep. He contemplated staying there, not wanting to disturb her. This was the most peaceful he’d seen her all week, but he thought she’d be more comfortable in bed.

Careful not to jostle her too much, he was able to get off the floor and settle her into his arms in a fireman’s carry. When he made it to their bedroom he gently laid her on her side of the bed.As her removed her shoes, her body reflexively settled in the pillows. He placed the blanket they always keep at the end of the bed over her. Taking another look at her, he made sure she was okay before going back downstairs to make some phone calls.

Later that night, he was sitting on the couch, reading through emails. Hearing the creaks of the wood in the silence, he turned around to see her coming down the stairs, noticing she’d changed into one of his t-shirts and leggings.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” He asked as she sat next to him.

“Why’d you let me sleep that long? It’s almost midnight,” she rubbed her eyes followed a yawn and stretch.

“You needed to,” was his simple answer.

“Where are the kids?”

“With Michael. He picked them up from school. I talked to him and they’re spending the night with him. They’re okay.”

“That’s probably for the best, thanks.” She looked sheepish and almost nervous for a second before saying, “I’m sorry.”

He closed the laptop in his lap, sat it on the table and fully turned towards her, giving her his undivided attention, “for what?”

“For falling apart like that. I don’t do that.”

“No one bats a thousand,” he said with a smile.

The phrase earning a small smile from her. “That’s my line.”

“Yeah, it is, so you know it’s true,” he slid closer to her, “look, Athena, for the last week I’ve watched you run around chasing lead after lead, not sleeping, not giving yourself a break until you got the answers you needed. That coupled with all you’ve carried on your own for three decades, anyone would fall apart after that, hell anyone else probably would have fallen apart way before that,” her eyes left his, “I’m glad you trusted me enough to do that in front of me. You have as much space as you need from me to do that. Give yourself the space.”

“I know, I know I need to do that. I finally need to deal with this.”

“And I want you to do that in whatever way that looks like. You’re my wife; I’m here whether you’re batting zero, a thousand, and everything in between.”

She leaned up on her knees, cradled his face and kissed him, “I know and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She kissed him a couple more times before her stomach started to growl. “I think my appetite’s finally caught up with me.”

“Good thing the plate I fixed for you is still in the oven. Want me to go warm it for you?”

“Please.” He was always looking out for her no matter what.

“I’ll be right back.” Bobby said as he rose from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, “oh, and I spoke to Elaine because I was trying to get you the day off tomorrow. She wanted me to tell you to take all the time you need given that you’re suspended for the next two weeks, pending investigation. She’s not done counting, but she’s up to ten different infractions. But she’s fully supportive of what you did and how you did it. Also the suspension isn’t coming from her but from the higher ups.” Bobby thought for a second making sure that was everything. He took the plate from the microwave, walked back to the living room, and handed it to her before flopping back down next to her.

Athena rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “yeah, yeah.” She wasn’t surprised in the slightest. She knew she broke more then several rules and protocols. “I expected this, honestly. I fully knew the risks when I did everything I did.” She had no regrets.

“These two weeks are gonna fly by. You know they know better than to fire you,” Athena smirked, “I’m not going to lie, knowing you’re going to be home, safe and sound, makes me a little happy.”

“I bet it does,” she groaned, “What am I going to do for two weeks?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
